


Group Dynamics

by paynesgrey



Category: Unnatural History
Genre: Gen, Humor, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Hunter realizes that Henry, Maggie and Jasper bring him nothing but bad luck.





	Group Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://un-history.livejournal.com/profile)[un_history](http://un-history.livejournal.com/)'s fic fest for the prompt: Hunter - outside looking in.

Hunter always knew there was something up with these three. At first he thought it was something _weird_ , like they were all doing each other or something, but then he realized they were just a bunch of crazy freaks. Unfortunately for him, he seemed to be drawn into their brand of trouble as well, and unwillingly he often experienced some of their bad luck.

Jungleboy would have called it karma, which Hunter readily scoffed at. (What a dork!)

After spending a summer pleasantly dork-free, Hunter came back to school only to be once again thrown into their little group, in whatever weird situation they had gotten themselves into, and he was now silently promising himself that he would change once they got out of this stupid basement in the museum in which they were trapped.

Hunter promised that he would tease Jasper less, avoid flirting with Maggie and just altogether leave Henry Griffin alone.

They really were bad mojo, and by the looks of things, they seemed to get in trouble quite a lot.

“So what’s the deal with you guys? Do you think you’re super heroes or something?” Hunter mocked after some angry, uncomfortable silence in the hot room.

Jasper sneered at him. “Yeah, something like that.”

“I bet you wear the gay tights as well,” he said pointedly, looking at Maggie with a smirk. “Though it wouldn’t be that bad for all of you.” She shot him the look of Death.

“I suppose you can say we’re like a hero team.” Henry turned to Jasper, oddly obliging Hunter and not feeling the brunt of his teasing. “Didn’t you compare us one time to the X-People?”

“ _X-Men_ ,” Jasper corrected, and Hunter saw the boy’s instant embarrassment. He instantly shrugged, trying to play it off. “Maggie has super intelligence, I have technology smarts, and well, you are the muscle.”

Henry nodded. “That’s right. I remember now.”

Suddenly, Hunter felt weirdly out of place. The three of them grinned at each other, almost forgetting his presence altogether, and he had this strange yearning to feel included.

Finally, he said, “Hey, that’s cool. What about me? Where do I fit in?” He flexed his biceps, seemingly to usurp Henry of his “muscle” title.

Instantly he saw Jasper and Maggie frown. Jungleboy looked perplexed.

“Well,” Maggie started, and Hunter knew that at least Winnock would say something nice.

However, stupid Bartlett butted in, smiling condescendingly. “Oh, Hunter - you’re _totally_ the comedy relief.”  



End file.
